


Cheerful Careful Helpers

by Estirose



Category: Glitch (Video Game)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dream continues, even after the Giants awaken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheerful Careful Helpers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isabeau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau/gifts).



> A short fix-it fic, because I miss Glitch too.

In some world, the Giants awoke, but they didn't lose their dreams. Instead, their dreams still played happily, wandering about Ur, doing good things for each other, and building, building, building, making, making, making. They created towers and streets and joys, seasoned beans and eggs and made Ur live.

The Glitches still cultivated Ur's trees, petted the heli cats, squeezed chickens, and made meals, just as they had before the Eleven had awoken. The Gods looked in approval at their creations, which they considered good, even Tii in his own way. There was a warmth eminating from the Glitches as they gazed up into the sky, and the Giants helped out as much as they could. Friendly wished they'd stick to all the naked glory of the forms that they'd been created with, but it was a minor detail. Alph laughed and bounced at their continued existence, because they brought joy. Pot blessed their boards, their pans, their food.

Their creations were no longer dreams, but reality. The Giants had no idea where they would take the world - for they were continually creating new realms for themselves - but they watched, and they talked, and they decided that everything was good.


End file.
